Five Romances in the Immortal Dean Universe
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: Xover with Highlander. There's someone for everyone in the Immortal!Dean universe. For time line purposes, this takes place after "The Space She Invades"


**Title:**5 Romances in the Immortal!Dean Universe  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Character/Pairing:** Sarah Blake/Connor MacLeod; Sam Winchester/Katie Collins; Dean Winchester/Amanda; Ellen Harvelle/Joe Dawson; Duncan MacLeod/Tessa Noel  
**Summary:** Love is in the air or at least sex

A/N: For time line purposes, this takes place right after "The Space She Invades"

* * *

**5 Romances in the Immortal!Dean Universe**

**Sarah and Connor **

Connor waited until Dean and Duncan had vacated the living room giving him and Sarah some privacy. Connor had done this confession too many times over the years and it almost never went well. Most woman wanted families; wanted someone to grow old with, he hoped that Sarah wasn't most women.

"Connor, what's going on? You're scaring me." Sarah asked as she moved to face him on the sofa; their knees just touching.

He took her hands in his and paused trying to compose the right thing to say. "I know you've been though a lot these past few days but I have something to tell you that…," his voiced hitched, "may change how you feel about me."

Sarah studied him. "What ever it is; you can tell me," she confirmed.

"I'm Immortal." He stated simply.

Confusion lined her face. "I don't understand."

"I was born in 1518 and I can not be killed unless someone cuts off my head." The confession came out in a rush. He searched her face to see if he should continue.

Sarah pulled her hands from his. "You're telling me that you almost 500 years old? That you're not human?"

"I am. I am human," he repeated. "But I'm something more."

"Like a vampire?" she asked; unconsciously shifting away from him on the sofa.

Sadly, he saw the beginning of rejection forming behind her eyes. "No. Nothing like that," he insisted. "We don't know our origin but we're the good guys, Sarah. Many of us hunt those other creatures." He reached out to caress her arm. When she flinched, he dropped his hand.

"We?"

"Duncan, Dean and many others."

"Wait, Dean's Immortal? Is Sam too?"

"Sam is mortal and Dean has only been one of us for about a year." He went on to explain how someone became Immortal. He told her of the Quickening and the Buzz that warned of another's presence. Throughout his monologue he watched her carefully trying to decide if he was losing her. Finally, he trailed into silence waiting for her to absorb all he'd told her.

Sarah sat silently staring at her hands, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I love you, Sarah." He reminded her. "That hasn't changed for me. Please tell me that it hasn't changed for you."

She cleared her throat, started to speak and then stopped.

He reached over and tilted her chin up to look at him. She didn't resist. It was then he noticed that she was fighting back tears. Gently he prodded, "Tell me what you're thinking?"

Sarah huffed out a breath, trying to reign in her emotions. "To be honest, I don't know what to say except that…I do love you. As for the rest…" she shrugged, unsure of how to continue. "I guess…well, it's just a lot to take in all at once, you know."

Connor nodded silently not daring to speak but hoping that he knew her well enough to know where her thoughts were taking her.

"There's this whole side to you I know nothing about. But…," she paused and looked up into his hopeful gaze, "I'm willing to learn." She said, finally gracing him with a smile of acceptance.

Connor grinned broadly and Sarah allowed him to draw her into an embrace. "I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

He felt her nodding against his chest. "I know you will."

There would be more discussions; that he knew but for now they were okay. She had accepted what he was and that was the biggest hurdle. He was right, Sarah wasn't one of those women; she was something more.

**

* * *

Katie and Sam **

Sam and Katie stood on the front steps watching Dean and Duncan drive away in the Impala. Bobby had called to inform them of a job and Duncan had convinced Dean it was time to get back on the road.

Katie slipped her hand into Sam's and led him back inside the house. "I'm really glad you decided to stay," she said as she shut the door behind them.

"Me too." Sam agreed. "So," he drawled as he slowly backed her up against the wall. "Sarah and Connor have gone to New York?"  
"They have some things to work out." Katie giggled as Sam began to nuzzle at her neck.

Sam pulled back from his exploration and laughed. "That's a bit of an understatement. Sarah really needs to figure out what she wants," and leaned back in to continue his assault on her neck.

Pushing him off, Katie side-step away from Sam.

"Come back here." he commanded playfully and reached for her again. Katie shook her head and continued to back away.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Sam asked; suddenly sensing that the mood had changed

She frowned a bit. "You know we haven't really talked about that."

Confusion crossed Sam face. "About what?'

Katie took a deep breath and her fears came out in a rush. "You're not sorry it's me here instead of Sarah. I mean we kind of fell in together because of everything that happened. The trip to Scotland, helping Sarah and … "

"Hey, hey hey." Sam stepped closer and placed a finger over her mouth. "Stop that." Katie fell silent. "Why would you even think that?"

Quietly Katie answered, "Sam, you have to admit that Sarah was your first choice. You came all the way here to see her."

He shook his head. "That was Dean's idea from the beginning." Sam pulled her into a comforting embrace. "Sarah and I are friends. That's all we were ever meant to be and now that I've found you, I'm sure of it."

Looking up at him, she admitted shyly, "I guess I just needed to hear you say it."

Sam brushed a stray curl from her face. "It's you Katie. I choose you. Never doubt that." And he leaned down to kiss her.

**

* * *

Dean and Amanda**

Dean approached the door of his apartment in Seacouver after weeks spent in New York State. Laughing, he thought, _How odd to have an apartment_. But it seemed hanging out with Duncan was making him a responsible guy.

He'd left Sammy behind to figure things out with Katie. He could take a hint, eventually, that his presence was not helping their relationship. Sam was moving to too slow for Dean's taste but in the end he realized that that was just Sam and it was time to go.

As he turned the key in the lock, he felt that annoying Immortal Buzz coming from inside. God he hated that. It made his head pound. Richie and Mac were still in the Dojo catching up so it couldn't be them.

Silently he placed his duffel on the floor and pulled out his sword. It was just downright rude to invade a man's home with this challenge crap. But unfortunately, there were still some rogue Immortals who hadn't gotten the word that the Game was over. Dean had his gun tucked in the back of his pants and despite the "Rules of The Game" he was not above shooting whoever it was to save his skin.

He turned the knob slowly and then stepped back to kick the door open the rest of the way. Sword up, he stepped in to the room. The attack came from the left. He blocked the assault and swung down while turning to face the intruder.

"Amanda?"

"Hey, Dean." She smiled at him and removed her weapon from play.

"What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously as he put his sword away.

"Happy to see you to, darling," she drawled.

"You're in my apartment. I think I have a right to question your presence," he snapped. Reaching back into the hallway he retrieved his duffel and shut the door.

"I heard you boys were off playing in New York and didn't think you'd mind me moving in for a while," she explained as she let her robe fall open revealing a slinky night gown underneath.

Dean wasn't one to question an offer like that and quickly put his suspicion aside. "Now this is my kind of welcome home."

Amanda laughed. "Let's see what I can do to make sure you don't disappear again for a long time." Dean smirked and grabbed her into a passionate kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Amanda sighed contently as she rested in his embrace; arms flung lazily about his neck. "So, I'm guessing since I don't see your lanky shadow that we have the place to ourselves," she purred.

Dean nuzzled at her ear and nodded. "What say we get this party started," he said as he began working his way down her neck.

Amanda tilted her head back to allow him better access to the sensitive areas around her collar bone. "Were you thinking about anything in particular?"

Dean paused in his exploration and looked into her heat filled eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

Smiling she replied. "I'm just wondering what new fantasy we could explore together." She trailed a finger coyly down his chest.

Dean quirked an eye brow as if lost in thought. Finally, he responded. "Have you ever thought of dying your hair blonde?"

**

* * *

Joe and Ellen**

Ellen adjusted the sheet as she rolled onto her left side to look at the man sleeping next to her. She allowed herself a small smile as she remembered the night they'd shared.

Joe's eyes fluttered open almost as if he'd sensed her studying him. He smiled and reached up to brush a wayward strand of hair from her face. "Morning beautiful." he said in a voice still husky with sleep.

Ellen felt herself blush. Damn it had been too long since she'd allowed herself to get lost in a man this way. "Morning," she replied, tenderly. "That was unexpected."

Joe frowned. "Not having second thoughts?"

"No. Never." She confirmed. "Just trying to figure out how this happened."

"I seem to recall this amazing woman who walked into my life wanting to become a Watcher."

Ellen laughed. "I hope this isn't part of the initiation rites for all your Watchers."

Joe laughed with her. "Nope. You got the deluxe treatment."

"Don't I feel special?" She quipped.

"Well, you should," he said as he drew her into a kiss.

It seemed they weren't getting out of bed anytime soon.

**

* * *

Duncan and Tessa**

Duncan stood silently looking down at the headstone of Tessa Noel.

He gripped the bouquet of flowers he'd brought a little too tightly as he tried to reign in his emotions. She'd been his last great love.

He knelt and placed the flowers on the marker. Straightening, he tried to huff back the tears that threatened. But it was a losing battle.

He swiped at them angrily and then returned his hands to the pockets of his overcoat.

Finally he put voice to his emotions. "I miss you so much," was all he said before he turned and walked away.


End file.
